FairGround Magic
by XholllllllllllllyX
Summary: Ok this is a lemon I have briefly stated whats going on  Im totally new to this website I hope it all goes well x x and its Rosy96 and Ishinn from Bleach


_Ok this is the one that was deleted off of quizilla I owe it to Rosy96. comments are highly recommended, so i can get better at the one shots, anyway I hope you enjoy it and if you would like another for a different character let me know, ALSO IT IS A GOD DAMN LEMON IF YOU DONT LIKE THESE THINGS DO NOT READ IT! I MEAN IT! thank you all for reading and I hope you like this Rosy96 x x x_

Staring into the mirror you sighed heavily. Once again you were dreaming of the same man, you pursed your lips and walked quickly out of your dresser room towards the photo shoot.

"Lovely ladies lovely. Ah there you are Rosio took ya long enough!" The man bellowed he swiftly grabbed your arm and dragged you forward.  
"No day dreaming today missy." You snorted facing the camera you hated being told what to do, and most of all you hated people telling you not to day dream. You face heated up as you spoke

"Never gonna happen. Is my cousin here yet?" You posed happily,

"Not yet..." You frowned he was late. It wasn't like him to be late.

An hour later your shoot had finished and your cousin still hadn't shown up you sat patiently waiting however you were starting to get a little ticked off, a young woman walked towards you

"Are you still here? Want a lift?" She asked kindly, raising an eye brow you muttered

"No. Chad is meant to be here I'm not leaving till he is. Even if I die, I'll still be waiting." She shrugged, before turning on her heels.

"You are a freak. And unrealistic, he isn't coming, who'd want too?" You clenched your fists,

"What was that you cow?" You could sense the smirk on her face,

"You. Are a freak, who likes older guys." That hit the nail on the head. But of course your mind had suddenly wondered, to the man wearing a white lab coat.

"Honey I don't care what you just said, see you around." You jumped up before gliding towards him, this was it your big chance! You flipped your long black hair behind your shoulder before you smiled sweetly.

"Ishinn! It's been a while!" You happily laced your arm with his.

"Hi...Rosio." He muttered, frowning you ignored the slight pause.

"Have you seen Chad?" You asked giving him one of your flirtier smiles.

"Yes. He asked me to bring you home if you wouldn't mind that." Your heart momentarily stopped.

"Chad? Said. No way! Ishinn is!" Your own little mental party played in your head as a blush crept up onto your pale skin. You started to drag him towards the exit "This is my chance!"

"Perfect! And great timing you can take me to the new Ferris wheel!" You opened his car door and stepped in.

He watched you intently, you were different, a little weird but caring. As well as amazingly hot! He stepped forward before shaking his head. You were Chad's cousin. But does that really matter?

"Yes, yes it does."

Beeping the horn you waved him into the car. He stepped in.

"Ready?" You nodded enthusiastically.

"More than you know." You faced the window your whole body was a glow you were alone with Ishinn!

Once you were there you jumped out and gracefully walked to the ticket booth, Ishinn followed slowly watching your every movement.

"Two please!" You said quickly. However you didn't notice the man coming up behind you. He reached for your bag which hung loosely over your shoulder. Suddenly there was a bang and the man was shoved against the wall. Your eyes widened

"Don't you dare touch her." Ishinn snarled before dropping him. He quickly grabbed your arm before dragging you towards the haunted house. The wrong place but never the less.

"Thank you." You blushed your confidence had just dropped. He glared at you before slowly walking towards you, backing up to the wall you stopped as his hands slammed into the wall he leant over you.

"Rosio! You need to be more careful!" You sighed

"I'm sorry." You spoke softly. "I didn't mean to worry you. It's how Chad feels when I work." His expression softened before he leant against you kissing your lips. Closing your eyes you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him closer to you while he wrapped his tightly around your waist holding you tightly. You felt our bodies were merging together,

"You can stop me Rosio." You grunted pulling back as he kissed down your neck. You moaned softly

"No." You murmured. He began pushing you against the wall harder as he started unbuttoning your shirt. He shoved his tongue into your mouth you broke apart slightly before removing his shirt. Once it was off you couldn't help but stare.

"Like what you see huh" He kissed your forehead before you licked his cheek. His hands slid up your shirt and traced down your spine with one finger. You moaned and he smirked. His hand then grabbed your breasts and rubbed them you moaned again before his lips found yours.

Your hands rubbed against his chest. He closed his eyes in pleasure. He pinned you onto your back pulling you into another hungry kiss. His hands travelled up and down your body causing you to moan and him to smirk. He nibbled on your ear while you suppressed a groan, flipping him over (you were on top of him) you kissed down his jaw line to his neck. Then licked his chest going down but stopped at his belly button. His hands traced patterns across your back.

He flipped you over so he was on top of you. He started to take off your loose pants and exposing you in just your underwear you blushed slightly you had gotten you had left your bra at work. He laughed

"You are a pervert aren't you Rosio?" He kissed you cheeks and you smirked

"Whatever," You pulled off his pants whilst he rubbed your breasts; he started sucking on one of your breasts while his hand rubbed the other making your nipple go hard.

His tongue licked your stomach making its way to your underwear, which was starting to get wetter. He gently removed your panties as he brought his face down in between your parted legs. You gasped when he began to kiss and lick your inner thighs. His tongue slid up your clit while his hands still played with your breasts your moans became louder as his tongue enter you. One of his hands slid down to your warmth. You felt his finger spread out your entrance. Your back arched which allowed him to wrap his arms around your waist to keep you down as his tongue travelled upwards. And you loved every minute with him.

He spoke lustfully to me in between sucks, "Mmmm you taste so good." Another finger entered and you screamed his name. Your juices exploded on his fingers, he pulled out and licked them.

"You taste really good," he smirked and then kissed you making you taste yourself. He stood up and

Suddenly, I was pushed on my back with him straddling me. He had an evil lustful look on his face

"Do you want this Rosio?" You blinked

"Huh?" He kissed you hard and rubbed his erection against your vagina You moved slightly against him.

"Shhh," whispering gently in my ear before he pushed slowly inside of you. And it felt amazing.

" move, "You commanded. He complied and smiled.

His strong arms wrapped around my waist and held onto the small of my back as he moved a bit faster. You moaned loudly.

"Mmmmmhmmm," You sighed as he sped up to full blast. Your bodies rocked in unison as you felt my orgasm start to come. Ishinn sensed it to and thrust against something inside you that made you scream.

"Heh, like that?" he smiled as he taunted his own orgasm coming, you panted heavily wrapping your legs around his waist, the pleasure increasing dramatically. He moaned out 'so tight' as he went faster. When the pleasure becoming too much. You arched my back and moaned out, spreading your juices around his already pulsating member. His release flooded inside you. Both of you panted like crazy,

"Shall we get going?" He asked standing up, he was already nearly dressed when your senses returned. You changed into your clothes before walking out, you noticed Ichigo and your cousin, Ishinn smirked before grabbing your hand and dragging you along to them

"Hi guys. Rosio wanted to stop here at the park before she went home, hope you didn't mind." Chad glared at him before turning his attention to you.

"Why is your hair like that?" Your eyes widened before your cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

"No reason." Ichigo sighed dramatically alright, he'll see you again tomorrow." Chad and Ichigo began walking to their cars. Ishinn followed before you reached his arm.

"So uh." He kissed you on the lips before ruffling your hair,

"I'll see you again tomorrow. And maybe next time we'll have a proper bed." He kissed your forehead before leaving you to chase after your cousin.

"Come on Rosio, leave your lover alone."  
"CHAD WAIT THE HELL UP!"


End file.
